A Box of Love
by ChasingPotter
Summary: After Penny failed in finding her way to her big break in show business, and failed in her relationship with Leonard, she goes back to Omaha. This is a one shot for Sheldon/Penny. A oneshot story for Sheldon/Penny I don't own any of the characters written in this story. I promise to return very single one of the copied ones. A story I made on wattpad. I hope you'll enjoy reading


**A oneshot story for Sheldon/Penny**

**I don't own any of the characters written in this story. I promise to return very single one of the copied ones.**

It was the night before Penny moves back to Omaha.

All of her friends were in her apartment, watching her pack her things and giving her remembrance.

All except one.

"Where's Sheldon?" she asked, when she finally focused on the people surrounding her.

Raj whispered in Howard's ear, who then said. "Raj said he was still busy with equations in their office when he left."

"And up until this hour, he still isn't home?" Penny asked, looking at the time on her phone, which currently read nine forty-three.

"Usually, when he's absorbed by his work, he'll stay all night doing it," Leonard said.

After a while, they went to 4A and had a snack, chattering and laughing merrily, with the girls sitting on the sofa, Leonard on the other smaller sofa, Howard on the floor and Raj on an extra chair.

After eating, Penny felt that she should have good night's sleep.

"Guys, it's getting late and I have to get some sleep," Penny said, getting up.

"Oh, wait," Amy stopped her.

"What is it, Amy?" Penny inquired.

"We just want to tell you how grateful we were meeting you," Bernadette said from the other side of the sofa, with a grateful smile on her face.

Penny's eyes welled with tears.

"Me too, guys. You are the most wonderful people I have met here at Pasadena," she said, hugging Amy, who did not escape from her outstretched arms and hugged back.

She did the same with the others.

When she hugged Raj, he whispered in her ear. "Thank you for being a friend ot me even though I don't talk back. I'm sorry I hadn't even got a real conversation with you."

Penny shed a few tears after hearing those words from Raj, and hugged him tighter.

"Well, I guess I won't be saying my farewell to Sheldon," Penny said, wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

"We'll tell him that. We promise," Howard said, and the others nodded.

"Thank you, guys," she said, retreating to the door and closing it behind her.

_"I don't believe it. Why didn't Sheldon came home when he already knew I was going back to Nebraska tomorrow? Doing his work rather than visiting me for the last time."_

Penny's head filled with thoughts of Sheldon when her head hit the pillow.

_"And I wasn't also able to tell him what he really meant to me."_

Her thoughts continued but started to dissolve when she began to fell asleep.

Sheldon still wasn't in the apartment when Penny woke up hours before her flight.

_Oh, well,_she thought.

_I guess I wouldn't be able to see Sheldon again._

Penny took a bath and got dressed.

She spent thirty minutes walking around her aparment, promising to reminisce it, since it became one of the places where some of the best times she spent with her best friends happened.

She took her luggage and bags down the stairs where the driver of the taxi she asked for helped her put her things inside the vehicle.

And it was a very tough one.

It was raining hard, and she didn't even heard it while she was in deep thoughts.

A phone rang, and the driver pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket. He asked Penny if she could wait, and she said yes, since it was still two and a half hours away.

When she got in the taxi, she began rummaging through her shoulder bag reaching for her phone.

When her hand was almost touching the floor of the bag's insides, she hit something hard.

Instead of fishing her phone, she lifted the thing she hitted.

She found out that it was a little red box with the blue-colored sign of the Sagittarius on the golden cover, which is just about the size of the boxes where rings are put.

Penny popped the lid off and saw a piece of gold paper inside.

Taking a glance at the driver, who was still talking outside, she put the box down and got the paper out.

Penny unfolded it and saw Sheldon's handwriting.

_Penny,_

_I know that I might have let you down with me getting busy with my work and I'm sorry for that. In exchange for that, I'll talk less like a beautiful-minded, genius guy._

Penny almost tore the paper, but she restrained herself, wanting to read the rest of the letter.

_That reason of mine isn't precisely my reason of not being able to visit or see you for the last time. It was that I hated goodbyes, especially to those who have gotten close to me, which includes you._

_Penny, you have no idea how much you have changed my life and I hadn't really expressed my gratefulness to you. I sometimes acted like a jerk back when you're still with us, and I'm truly sorry about it._

_Penny, if you're going to ask me how much you mean to me, I'll answer 'as much as the Earth's density'. Why? You were the one who taught me everytime I need to know: overcoming fears, never treating friendship like it's only an agreement and learning the real meaning of love._

The driver went in the taxi as he clicked his phone off and putting it in his pocket, as Penny continued to read the last.

_You're the best of the friends I ever had. Believe me, even if it might sound unbelievable coming from me._

_In exchange of not being to bid you goodbye, I made this letter and box at my office, and went to your apartment._

_I am really sorry about being selfish this time._

_Your friend, always,_

_Sheldon._

The engine revved up to life when Penny saw another sentence at the bottom of his name.

_P.S. If there might be any chance, you'll be able to find me meters from the taxi you've rented._

Penny took a quick glance at the outside and saw a faint outline of a gangly man.

She slid the window down and saw Sheldon standing under his umbrella in his brown jacket with his Flash shirt underneath.

He was watching her, and when she appeared behind the window, he gave her a smile. Not that koala smile that Sheldon and Amy invented.

It was a genuine smile with a hint of sadness, and Penny thought that even it was raining she saw that Sheldon was crying.

Penny's eyes swam in her own tears and in no time, salty drops fell from her eyes when Sheldon waved her goodbye as the taxi pulled from the curb.

She returned it, and watched him as he grew out of sight.

Facing the front, she put the letter in front of her and gave it a kiss, folded it and put it inside the box he made himself.

That was when she knew it was the best thing anyone has ever given her.

**I just copy-pasted this from my account from wattpad.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading.  
**


End file.
